


Things We Lost In The Fire

by RimmieTimmie



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Divorce, Fire, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RimmieTimmie/pseuds/RimmieTimmie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin and Ryan have been dating secretly for several months, so when they have an argument and a fire breaks out in the Rooster Teeth building, Ryan is worried sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things We Lost In The Fire

Nobody had noticed the shared glances of mutual understanding, the unnecessary contact, the meaning behind the sexual innuendos. Ryan and Gavin had managed to keep their relationship secret for three months, the only person knowing about it being Ray. The Puerto-Rican had thoroughly enjoyed making Freewood jokes at least twice a day, his amusement enhanced by the knowledge that it was true.

Ray had found out about their relationship rather awkwardly – he walked in on them arguing, with Gavin shouting “I love you, you idiot, not him!”. Safe to say, Ray had quickly left the room unnoticed, and confronted Gavin later on. The couple frequently had arguments, and Ray tried to remain impartial, but he knew that Ryan could have treated Gavin better sometimes. It made the Lad angry, but he held his tongue, for fear of upsetting Gavin.

So when Ray entered the office that morning, with only Ryan and Gavin in it, the tension was overwhelming. The two were sitting with their backs to each other, whereas they usually were together at Ryan’s computer, playing some ridiculous PC game with terrible graphics.

He said good morning to both of them, both replying with a quiet murmur of greeting. Ray sat down at his desk, stifling a yawn as he booted up his computer. Ryan got a text from his phone, the noise echoing throughout the silent room. He read through the message, and abruptly stood up, leaving the office with his phone in hand.

“Everything alright, Vav?” Ray asked quietly.

“Fine, X-Ray. Just a little argument.” Gavin shrugged, putting on a fake smile.

“Yeah, well, I’d try and warm the ice a bit – Geoff’ll be pissed if the content is bad today, we’ve got a big day of filming ahead of us.” Ray advised.

“Okay.” Gavin muttered, sounding downhearted.

“Not to pry or anything, Gav, but are you sure you’re okay?” Ray sighed.

“Me and Ry are just arguing, that’s all.” Gavin said. “I-“ He hesitated, wondering whether he should be telling Ray this; he just needed to confide in someone, and get it all off his chest. Ray was his best friend, after all. “He’s been speaking to Laurie, and not telling me what he’s been saying.”

“He’s been speaking to his wife?” Ray questioned. “Dude, why?”

“I don’t know. He just said something about the divorce proceedings, but he got really pissy when I tried to talk about it. That’s why we argued.”

Ryan had fallen out of love with his wife, and in love with Gavin. They had shared only one kiss when Ryan was officially with his wife, but Gavin refused to be involved whilst Ryan was in a relationship still. So Ryan had split up with his wife, and soon after the two started dating in secret. However, the divorce was still being processed, and Ryan was technically still married. His wife despised Gavin (for obvious reasons), which was part of the reason Gavin hated Ryan talking to her without him knowing anything.

“I’m sure it will be fine, Gavin. Ryan loves you, remember, not Laurie.” Ray comforted.

“You’re right, X-Ray.” Gavin said, smiling slightly. “Thanks.”

“No problem, I need my crime-fighting partner with his attention span longer than three seconds, so it was my pleasure.” Ray chuckled.

The two settled down to work.

* * *

 

If Gavin had felt reassured by the conversation that morning, by 2 O’Clock in the afternoon, he certainly wasn’t. The three videos that they had recorded that morning were lacking in humour from Gavin and Ryan, leaving it up to Ray and Michael, who stepped in, though the lack of Freewood comedy was evident.

After a string of Ryan’s phone ringing throughout the ‘Things to Do’, Geoff was losing his patience, and he wasn’t the only one. Gavin was visibly seething, his hands shaking as he packed away his recording equipment.

When Ryan’s phone rang for the fifth time in three minutes, Gavin finally lost it. “For fuck’s sake, Ryan, will you tell Laurie to piss off?”

“Gav, stop.” Ray attempted to stop the Brit, but it was clear that Gavin had lost his temper, something that rarely happened.

“No, he needs to bloody hear it, Ray! She needs to hear it, from him!” Gavin snapped.

“Gavin, buddy, is it really your business?” Geoff asked lightly, though he was obviously hinting at Gavin to stop.

“Well, he’s my boyfriend, so I’d say I have a pretty fucking good reason to be mad, Geoffrey!” Gavin snapped.

It was a few seconds before he realised what he had said. Months of secret touches and whispered conversations, blown in a few seconds because Gavin had lost his temper. Ray put his head in his hands, Ryan cursing under his breath.

“Boyfriend?” Geoff demanded, his face showing anger.

Gavin looked at his angry boyfriend first, then at his angry boss/friend, and he fled. He ran as fast as he could out of the office, and upstairs. Anywhere he could hide and cool off. He eventually found that their old recording room was vacant, and hid inside of it.

* * *

 

Ryan too quickly fled the office, too angry and upset to deal with the flurry of questions and accusations that was about to come his way. Instead, he searched for Gavin, trying to find his boyfriend so that he could explain and apologise for being an ass.

His search was disrupted, however, by the fire alarm blaring in his ears. Rooster Teeth didn’t do fire drills – Gus hated the noise – so Ryan quickly fled for the exits, automatically assuming that he would find Gavin outside.

Ryan could see the smoke in the corridors, and instantly his heart began to race. It seemed to be coming from the Podcast studio. He quickly brought his sleeve up to cover his mouth, the inevitable coughing beginning. He bent down, trying to stay as low as possible, where it was cooler; the air was so hot it was insufferable. He ran faster still, down the stairs and towards the exits, where people were flooding out.

He found Burnie, who told him that the fire-fighters had already been called, and should be here soon.

“It looked like it was in the Podcast studio.” Ryan noted.

“It is. The electrical equipment blew up, some sort of power surcharge, we think.” Burnie answered.

Ryan nodded, heading off to try and locate Gavin. He saw everyone else, but not Gavin, however. Panic filled Ryan to the core – what if he was inside, trapped? He raced over to Geoff, who looked as panicked as Ryan did.

“Have you seen Gavin?” Ryan asked. “He’s not here.”

“No.” Geoff sighed, his face falling. “I hoped he was with you.”

“I looked for him, but I couldn’t find him, and then the fire alarm went off.” Ryan explained. “I need to go and find him.”

“Don’t be stupid, Ryan. He’d kill you if you went in to look for him.” Geoff snapped. “He’ll be around here somewhere.”

Ryan assumed that Geoff’s statement had meant to be calming, however, Geoff sounded extremely worried.

The firemen were already here, and heading into the blaze. Geoff pulled one to the side, and explained the situation with Gavin. They assured him that they would check that nobody was inside, though it didn’t put Ryan at ease.

As the minutes ticked by, Ryan’s panic turned to pure horror. Gavin was missing, and the building was on fire. His boyfriend was in that blaze somewhere, and he couldn’t do anything to get to him. Gavin thought he hated him, they had argued. What if it was the last time Ryan saw Gavin, and he had shouted at him?

Ryan was snapped out of his thoughts by the doors to the building opening, and Gavin running out, mouth covered, a fireman behind him.  Ryan visibly relaxed, and ran over to Gavin, pulling him into an extremely tight hug.

“Oh god, Gavin, I’m so sorry. I was so worried, I’m sorry.” Ryan said, tears forming in his eyes.

“I’m sorry too, Ry.” Gavin said, hugging his boyfriend back equally as tightly.

Gavin caught sight of Geoff running towards them, and hugged the Gent too, who had been worried sick. “What the hell happened, dude? We didn’t know where you were, it was scary as dicks.”

“I was in the old recording studio, next to the Podcast studio. One of the pillars fell and I couldn’t get out.” Gavin said, hugging his boyfriend once more. The Lad was visibly shaking, most likely from the shock.

“I thought you were dead, and the last thing we’d done is argue.” Ryan sighed.

“Are… are you going to break up with me, Ry?” Gavin whispered, finally voicing his fears. “Is that why you’ve been seeing Laurie?”

“No, no, God, Gavin, no!” Ryan said, shaking his head violently. “I love you, you donut! I didn’t want to worry you, we’ve just had some difficulties with living arrangements for the kids, and I didn’t want to get you worried by involving you. Don’t ever think I don’t love you.”

“Aw, love you too, Rye bread!” Gavin laughed.

“FREEWOOD!” Ray chanted, happy that his OTP were back together again.


End file.
